Talk:Greed Island
Category Can someone add this to "Location" category? Faustfan 06:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Has done. Esperancia 09:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Cards Could someone who have volume 17 edit the "List of the 100 Designated Number Cards"? : I don't know about cards---are the cards in this page complete yet, at least those whose names were revealed? Esperancia 09:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : --Cool looks like Mr. Toto completed the list of cards while I was away X3 : ネフェルピト 05:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Dorias city and Limeiro capital if you have them please feel free to add them. prefereably with the file name that has the same name as the city itself ネフェルピト 06:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome it's got more pics now.ネフェルピト 08:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Did Greed Island end? Ok, this is something that does not seem clear to me from reading the manga. After Gon beat Greed Island, and they took the three cards with them, etc etc, did it end? Like could someone else play and beat the game? Lessetti (talk) 19:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also wondering this! Tristan Z (talk) 05:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) 6 players on 5 memory cards Phantom Troupe stole a JoyStation with Greed Island. The JoyStation has 2 memory card slots (If you're thinking the bottom row of slots in the console and multitap are for memory cards, you're an idiot). One of them was occupied, leaving one empty slot. In the second slot, they put in a multitap, turning the one vacant slot into 4. Then, 2 members of Phantom Troupe entered, followed by 3 more. So somehow, they put 5 memory cards into 4 memory card slots. The maximum number of players on one console is technically 8, but there was no multitap in the first slot, making the maximum 5. But 6 people joined the game on that console. And no, the first person in it didn't die. He was shown to still be playing in the auction. TheRealKinne (talk) 02:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Greed Island Locations Hi, I am wondering where are the locations on greed island (hunter x hunter). The manga seems not to reveal this. I used the map at http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Greed_Island#Locations and added some suggestions (in red). But I don't know where the map is coming from. The title of the png is "Greed_Island_Map_(battle_collection_ver.)". What does this "battle collection version" mean? If it is somehow correct then are my suggestions also correct or do you think some places should be swapped? Mschr0der (Talk ) 15:40, June 10, 2017‎ (UTC) :Hello. That map is taken from the RPG, Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection. Not all villages/cities are spotted in the game, but I luckily got these: GI locations.png GI location icons.png|location icons and other useless stuff # The City of Love # Dodgeball is held here # the Big Tree # Masadora # "Rocky Mountain" # Village of the Bandits from the Mountains # Gold Dust Girl exists here # Dorias 14:30, June 10, 2017 (UTC)